<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu!! Inktober 2020 by kitsu_yaminari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751229">Haikyuu!! Inktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsu_yaminari/pseuds/kitsu_yaminari'>kitsu_yaminari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Inktober, Inktober 2020, M/M, Nekoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsu_yaminari/pseuds/kitsu_yaminari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a series of one shots of the inktober prompts with the Haikyuu characters!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haikyuu!! Inktober 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nekoma going fishing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most people would enjoy waking up to feel the warm, inviting sun softly illuminate their face. Kenma... wasn’t so appreciative. It wasn’t the sun he hated, just the interruption of the little sleep he had. Although, it wasn’t actually the sun’s fault he had to wake up this early.</p><p>“Kuro, did you have to drag me along as well?” Kenma was lucky to have Kuroo, but there were times where he just didn’t have the energy to do anything Kuroo wanted.</p><p>“Yes! You’ve been cooped up in your room for the last month! When was the last time you left your house for anything other than school or practice?”</p><p>“I went out to go buy a new game.”</p><p>“That doesn’t count.”</p><p>“It does.”</p><p>A brief pause. “It doesn’t.”</p><p>“It does.”</p><p>Another long pause, but Kenma knew what was going to happen.</p><p>“...It doesn’t.”</p><p>“It does.” In all honesty, Kuroo was right. It would be good for Kenma to go out from time to time, despite how much he didn’t want to. Kenma though, in all his brute stubbornness, would never admit that.</p><p>“It doesn—“</p><p>“KENMA-SAN! KUROO-SAN! OHAIYO!” A certain ash haired man could be seen hollering in the distance.</p><p>“LEV, SHUT UP! Do you have to shout so early in the morning?!” Yaku screamed, contradicting his own statement about being quiet. Sure, the sun was up, but it didn’t appear like anyone else, except Lev, Yamamoto, and Kai, felt the same. That was okay though; the view of the beautiful, clear, <em>unusually</em> clean lake ahead of them was jarring enough.</p><p>After a head count, Kuroo had concluded that everyone was there and somewhat alive.</p><p>“Everyone got their stuff?” A few nods asserted Kuroo’s statement. Some held up their fishing rods and buckets of live bait.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get started then!”</p><p>Everyone had dispersed into their own little groups around the lake. Mostly by grade level, more or less.</p><p>“Wow Yakkun, you can’t seem to catch anything, can you? Guess the fish can somehow sense your demon face and get scared, huh?” Kuroo was just <em>begging</em> for punishment by asking this, not that anyone was going to stop him.</p><p>“SHUT IT KUROO! You really think fish have that kind of peripheral vision?! We learned about this! Maybe you should go eat the fish I catch and gain some <em>docosahexaenoic acid</em>?” Yaku exclaimed, almost mocking Kuroo.</p><p>“If you ever catch anything, that is.”</p><p>“You little—“</p><p>“Woahh, Kenma how are you so good at this?!” Yamamoto shouted from a farther distance. Yaku and Kuroo walked there to find Kenma with an entire bucket of fish already, despite only being there for about an hour.</p><p>“You need to be more patient, Tora. The fish will come here whenever they’re hungry, which can take a while. Don’t swing your rod around so much either, you’ll scare them away.”</p><p>“Kenma, you aren’t even moving… Are you even breathing?!” Yamamoto noticed while Kenma was standing with his line in the water, not moving a single muscle and stiff as a statue. “First Sadako, now this?! Kenma, you’re not human, are you…”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid.” Somehow, immediately after Kenma stated this, a loud screech could be heard. Turning his head to see the source of the distress call, Kenma saw Lev, fallen in the lake.</p><p>“HELP! I’M DROWNING!” Lev was seen splashing his arms around, desperate for air.</p><p>“Lev, the water’s only 4 feet deep. Just put your legs on the ground and stand up.” Kai, bless his poor soul, was trying his best to help the poor boy get back up.</p><p>“Kai-san, goodbye… tell my sister and Yaku-san I’ll miss them—“ as Lev has continued to splash around in the water, about to let his body succumb to death (in his mind).</p><p>Yaku has seen enough and came running over, picking Lev up (despite being marginally smaller). It was a simple task for Yaku, just jump in and drag Lev out, but Lev was looking at him with stars in his eyes.</p><p>“Yaku-san… you saved me!” The tall boy even teared up a bit saying that.</p><p>“You could’ve just saved yourself if you stood up, you know.”</p><p>“I could kiss you, Yaku-san!” This caused Yaku’s face to violently flush, accidentally dropping Lev in the process, causing the team to erupt with laughter. Even Kenma adorned a smile on his face.</p><p><em>Ah</em>.... He thought.</p><p>
  <em>It’s good to go out every once in a while.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This might be really ooc, sorry about that! This is my first time writing, but I’ll keep working to improve!</p><p>Also the Sadako thing was a reference to when Kenma had all black hair and looked like a ghost to Yamamoto because he was always looking down lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>